Arnor War
The Arnor War or the "First Imperial-Arnor War" was a war fought between The Empire on one side, and Arnor and its allies on the other. The Arnor War was not exactly fought by The Empire as only Austria was actually providing large numbers of troops to the conflict while the Emperor stayed apart from the war itself. The Arnor War would also become important as it moved the Dark Lord Sauron to expediate his plans for the Kingdom of Lucerne after the success that William Lovie II. had in his intervention in Arnor leading to Sauron having his corupted John Lovie begin the dismantling of the Kingdom of Lucerne sparking the First Lucernian Civil War. At first the vastly numerically superior forces of The Empire would appear able to absolutely dominate the war, but after the forces of Valeria intervened in the conflict much of southern Europe moved northward and assisted the forces of Arnor. The Battle would swap momentum many times, but towards the end it appeared that Arnor and its allies were going to be victorious. This ended badly with the forces of The Empire launching a massive sneak attack on Gallheim and forcing Arnor to end the war. With Gallheim lost, the Kingdom of Arnor lost its only means of travelling south outside of the dangerous trek through the mountains. With this achieved and the tide quickly turning against them the forces of The Empire signed a nearly forced peace treaty and then watched as the alliance returned to their homes. Origins of War See Also : Empire of Numeron, The Empire, Arnor : "It was all brought back to the fact that thousands of years ago the continent was dominated by the Numenorians. The Teutons were never willing to allow us to survive and despite the fact they argued differently this was always about wiping us off the face of the planet. : -Jonas Hemsworth The origins of this war are buried in the History of Central Europe. For hundreds of years the Numeron Empire ruled over much of Europe, and was dominated by the Atlantians and the Numernorians. At it's height it controlled an Empire that stretched from Denmark in the North, France in the West, Italy in the south, and Rus in the East. It was through nearly constant rebelions, and migrations, that the Numeron Empire was slowly but surely brought to its knees. The Empire was completely destroyed during the Destruction of the Numeron, and during this period of upheavel it would be a rear assault from the Teutons, and large amounts of non-Atlantians throughout Europe that led to their ultimate defeat. : '' "The Destruction of Numeron changed the foundation of the entire region, and despite the fact that we wanted to keep going everyone knew the power of the Numenorians was gone."'' : -Jonas Hemsworth This event would lead to many break away nations, two of which were The Empire, and Arnor, but also the foundation of a series of independant Germanic Teutonic States located north of Arnor. These independant states were peaceful for much of this time, but under the reign of Sigmar the "Man God" the Empire would be created, and this would change everything for the future of the region. The Empire cared nothing for the old traditions, and ruling families of the old Numeron Kingdom, and this was led by the ruling elite in The Empire who were not in fact Numerons, but instead a German ethnic group called the Teutons. While the Empire divorced itself of Numeron influence, the Empire of Arnor embraced it. All the power was held by true blood Numerons, and a large portion of the population was Atlantian with small samplings of Numenorians. Prelude The Orange Death : "How many valiant men, how many fair ladies, breakfast with their kinfolk and the same night supped with their ancestors in the next world! The condition of the people was pitiable to behold. They sickened by the thousands daily, and died unattended and without help. Many died in the open street, others dying in their houses, made it known by the stench of their rotting bodies. Consecrated churchyards did not suffice for the burial of the vast multitude of bodies, which were heaped by the hundreds in vast trenches, like goods in a ships hold and covered with a little earth." : -Unknown Atlantian Scribe The Glory of Arnor would began to fade following a severe outbreak of plague on its western provinces. It is speculated that half of the people of western Arnor were killed during the outbreak, and the major fortress city of Malgheim was left nearly deserted. On top of this it caused the lands of the Night Watch to be closed to them for many years which created a dramatic decline in their economic situation, and also led to to the loss of communication between Arnor and many of their southern allies. With the loss of Malgheim as a reasonable defence, The Empire became once more openly hostile to them and despite the fact that the southern parts of The Empire were also hit by the epedemic the lands of Arnor were far more damaged and thus the lands of The Empire were primed to become aggresive. With the severe losses they had suffered they were unable to retaliate as they once had which made The Empire more bold, and eventually led to the War in Arnor, which would lead to the now decayed state that Arnor finds itself in. Stages of the War First Invasion : "The initial attacks were sloppy and unplanned but when you outnumber your oponent by a five to one margin in most areas it doesn't really matter. There was just no way to adjust any of our movements to take advantage of any gains we made or failings they did." : -Jonas Hemsworth The forces of The Empire were at first given very little direction as the commanders of the Austrian forces had basically become unsure as to who was actually in charge. As the commanders squabled several men took charge of the emperian forces and led them on a straight charge against the capital of Fornost. The forces of The Empire were massively more powerful, and thus they made early inroads into the area, and in less then a week had cleared resistence from the field and were able to surround Fornost. With the city surrounded several other Austrian armies crossed the borders and besieged the western and central cities of Arnor leaving massive destruction in the northern section of Arnor. During this time it was the Dwarves of Dun Garak that would make the first move to change the Kingdom of Arnor's fortunes as they prepared to mobilize against The Empire. Also the moment that The Empire invaded Arnor the allies of Arnor in the form of the Kingdom of Lucerne, Kingdom of Alcase, Lorderon, the Riverlands, and Gondor were very much wanting to become involved in helping their ally. With no reason to join the conflict in terms of Casi Belle's they were forced to stay on the side lines, but even in this position most begin to heavily mobilize their forces, and the Kingdom of Lucerne would send William Lovie II. northward to Kul Tiras where he would mobilize with much of the Lucernian Army and Klaranax. Battle of Fornost Main Article : First Battle of Fornost : "We were falling apart all across the lines, and it seemed for the first time like we were going to lose. Then like a sign from god they arrived. The Dwarves arrived without call, without bribary. They just came because they felt it was the right thing to do." : -Jonas Hemsworth When Edrin and his thousands of Dwarves entered the conflict they engaged the empire's soilders first in the Battle of Fornost during the inital invasion. The involvement of the Dwarves turned the tide of the battle as before this the massive array of firepower from the empires soilders was slowly wearing down the Arnor forces. The Dwarves though brought with them firepower on a level that was far above what the empire could offer and through this they were able to destroy the sieging cannnons, and damage quite extensivly the attackers army as well.This wasn't quite enough as the empire forces had been ordered to take the city at all costs or risk execution back in Austria so there commanders ordered the entire army of the empire to attack the city. By this point there were several breaks in the walls so in each breach the forces of Arnor and the empire engaged eachother. The battle was in sway until once again the Dwarves came to the rescue when Edrin Aedrin led his elite palace gaurd in a charge against the command center of the empires forces. The attack was so far away from the main line and so open to counter assault that very few even saw them coming. The Dwarves rampaged through the commanders and destroyed basically the entire command of the empires army. With this destruction the force then moved behind each of the empires breaches and smashed the suprised forces from behind leading to a general retreat from the walls. The Empire's forces were decimated during the Battle and the Dwarves had lost very few soilders, and they moved along with the rest of the forces of Fornost in the quick rebuild of the breaches of the walls. Second Invasion Stalemate and Sneak Attack Eventually the tide began to turn against the Empire and because of this they began talks for peace. While under this pretence they moved the majority of their armies secretly to the outskirts of the vvery important Arnor city of Gallheim, and prepared to launch a sneak attack on the city. With most of the commanders of the Arnor and assembled allies armies meeting with the delegates for the Empire, the commanders left in Gallheim were completely unprepared for the coming attack. The attack would quickly capture the city of Gallheim and force the remaining troops of the Alliance to leave Arnor, or face the risk of being stuck there. This didn't sit well with all present but they had no real choice in the matter. Aftermath The Devestation was quite rampant across nearly all of Arnor, as well as the Empire province of Austria. Arnor lost nearly their entire Numeron bloodline, with the only remaining Numeron family being House Hemsworth . Along side the massive casualites suffered by the people of Arnor, they also lost the vitally important city of Softheilm towards the end of the war. The Empire would end up losing well over 200,000 troops and an entire city would be burned to the ground, so the Empire was given a bloody nose as well. The change was that The Empire could reasonably quickly replace such losses, while the loss of so much Numenor blood, along with overall population of Arnor could not be replaced. Category:Arnor Category:History of Lucerne Category:History of Gondor Category:History of Lorderon Category:History of The Empire Category:War Category:Historical Events